<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Gonna Kill That Damn Clown by Sakura_Chibana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069725">I’m Gonna Kill That Damn Clown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Chibana/pseuds/Sakura_Chibana'>Sakura_Chibana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Emotions, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Reader-Insert, rated teen and up just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Chibana/pseuds/Sakura_Chibana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your stomach twisted terribly as you prepared to walk up the aisle in your pure white dress, but you were going to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved. Nerves were not going to get in the way of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Gonna Kill That Damn Clown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first reader insert fic, but I hope ya'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your stomach twisted terribly as you prepared to walk up the aisle in your pure white dress, but you were going to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved. Nerves were not going to get in the way of that.</p><p> </p><p>You started walking slowly, occasionally glancing at the faces on either side of you, but none of them were familiar. None of them were recognizable. You couldn’t find Jason, Tim, or Damian in the sea of unfamiliar people. Bruce and Alfred were nowhere to be seen. Something felt off… Something was wrong. <em>Everything was wrong.</em></p><p> </p><p>You made it to end of the aisle after what seemed like hours, but when you tilted your head to look up at the man you were to marry, you couldn’t see his face. No matter how hard you looked, you just could not see his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick?” You questioned, but heard nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, you were engulfed in darkness. It felt like you were falling. Falling, falling… endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>You abruptly jerked up from the couch in the Wayne manor living room. Then it hit you. The memories of the night before came flooding back at full force, hitting you like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>On the roof of the apartment building you shared with the first Boy Wonder, under the Gotham sky, Dick got down on one knee and asked the question, “(Y/N), I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Of course, you said yes, how could you not?</p><p> </p><p>It was heaven, and everything was perfect for one blissful second.</p><p> </p><p>It all came crashing down when the Joker appeared. You felt stuck, glued to the spot. All those days spent training with Dick and his brothers just disappeared. The clown simply pulled out a gun and shot. You watched Dick’s body fall to the ground right in front of you, horror being the only emotion discernible on your face. You watched as the Joker made his escape when Batman arrived, all too late, hearing the shot from nearby.</p><p> </p><p>You knelt next to the former Robin’s body, ignoring the pooling blood, as Bruce gently lifted him into a sitting position. You carefully held his head in your hands as his lips formed one last, <em>I love you</em>. You felt him go limp, as all life left the man you love.</p><p> </p><p>Dick had protected you. At the expense of his life.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night had been a blur. Bruce took Dick’s body after calling Tim to take you back to the manor, where you had been ever since.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Tears were streaming down your face. Somehow you had managed to doze off, probably out of pure exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t going to get back to sleep, you couldn’t. The wound was too fresh. It hurt more than any physical pain you had ever experienced. A part of you had died that night. You curled into yourself on the couch as silent sobs wracked your body.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour or so, there were no more tears to shed. You got up slowly and made your way to the nearest bathroom. You glanced at the mirror, taking note, but not really caring about the mess of a human you were. Your red eyes were dry and swollen from crying, and your hair was a tangled mess.</p><p> </p><p>As you walked back towards the couch in the living room, you noticed Damian had come into the room while you were in the bathroom. You said nothing as you sat back down, while he gazed at the dying embers of the fireplace from the armchair he was sitting in.</p><p> </p><p>You stared out the nearby window, putting together coherent thoughts for the first time since you were brought back to Wayne manor.</p><p> </p><p>That damned Joker had killed Dick, not to mention Jason years before. Only, Jason had been brought back. Dick wasn’t coming back. The crazed, psychotic clown killed your best friends, and the man you loved. The grief that had overcome you only hours earlier, was being pushed off to the side by an overwhelming sense of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone” You whispered after a while, more to yourself than anything else, but that caused Damian to turn his attention to you. The dead look in your eyes worried him, as well as the striking lack of emotion in your hoarse voice.</p><p> </p><p>You looked straight into Damian’s green eyes with your dead, emotionless ones, your mind made up.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, I’m gonna kill that damn clown.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated!</p><p>Thanks for reading my garbage, tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>